When Tigers Mate
by sunnycalendargirl
Summary: Ex umbra in solem excerpt. Xanxus and Hibari clash and Tsuna is forced to intervene. KHRFest Round III, Day V. 10. Xanxus/Kyoya - ego - "I'm going to take you down a peg."


**A/N:** This is an excerpt from Ex umbra in solem (or possibly later, in the third story arc, I haven't decided). I got a lot of questions about who Hibari was taking with him on his business trip in the future, and so I'm going to give you an enormous, fluffy hint. Of course, I can't possibly give everything away, because I like torturing you all.

Written for the KHRfest Round III, DayV. 10. Xanxus/Kyoya - ego - "I'm going to take you down a peg."

* * *

In general, the Vongola household was rambunctious at all times, full of bickering, betting, challenges and the occasional outburst of romance or sex. Things were never quiet, unless the drinking had gotten to the point where the majority had passed out or Tsuna had gotten so frustrated he'd doled out assignments to clear the household for a few days. So when things in the household went deathly quiet right in the middle of the day, everyone who wasn't in the public areas sought them out quickly to see what was going on.

It wasn't unusual to find that Kyoya was the cause of such a sudden silence, as his habit of provoking people was well known and his willingness to batter anyone who took exception to his behavior was infamous. What was more surprising was the recipient of Kyoya's glare. There were a few blank stares and blinking eyes when they identified Xanxus as Kyoya's target. There were a few people who also wondered about Kyoya's sanity as well, given the fight he'd chosen to pick this time.

"What's this?" Xanxus said, chuckling at Kyoya as he leaned lazily against the wall behind him, not the least bit intimidated by Kyoya's fierce look. "I thought you were going to take me down a peg or two, brat. Lost your nerve?"

Kyoya glared at him fiercely, hands twitching slightly at his sides. What caught Tsuna's attention, however, was the slightly pink tinge to Kyoya's cheeks, something he saw very rarely and usually only when it involved something insanely embarrassing for his Guardian. That in mind, he sighed softly and stepped forward, ready to intervene. He'd almost positioned himself between them when he was pushed back by two hands; one of them Kyoya's and the other Xanxus'.

"Mind your own business," they said in unison, turning their dark looks on him for a moment.

Tsuna frowned at them, not willing to be bullied by them at the age of twenty-six the way they'd bullied him when he was fourteen. Reaching out, he caught each hand with one of his own, holding on to them tightly. He could see them both debate pulling away before they caught the look in his eyes.

"If you're going to fight in my house, then it is my business." Turning to Xanxus, his frown deepened. "I thought the two of you worked this hostility between you out ages ago. Is it really worth it to pick a fight and risk getting hurt? You aren't cocks brawling in the chicken yard. You're grown men being immature."

"I'm not the one questioning someone else's ability," Xanxus snarled. "If you're not Varia, then you have no right to stick your nose into how we handle our business." He turned his glare on Tsuna fully then. "Not even you have the right to do that. Anyone who thinks I can't handle my work has no idea what he's talking about and fucking deserves the beating he'll get."

Kyoya glanced up then and blinked before frowning slightly. "I don't recall saying anything like that."

It was obvious, however, that he'd said something that had been misconstrued as such. It was also obvious that his confusion at the situation had settled Xanxus down slightly and had him looking more curious than outraged now. Sighing softly, Tsuna looked at them both for a long moment, thinking. Then he released them and stepped back.

"Sort it out between the two of you." Turning, he gave everyone else lingering around a sharp look. "The rest of you, mind your own business."

The room cleared almost instantly and Tsuna moved towards the hallway, planning on getting back to work. It wasn't like he didn't have a pile of paperwork to handle. He paused however and turned back to give them one last look, only to see Xanxus move lightning fast and catch Kyoya's wrist before tugging him sharply, catching him and tossing him over a shoulder as he struggled.

"You're both insane," he told them gently, shaking his head. "Kyoya, there's nothing wrong with just telling him you want to go on the trip with him because you don't want to be without him for a few weeks." Glancing at Xanxus, he snorted lightly. "And Xanxus, if you weren't so damned prickly you probably would have figured out that's what he wanted in the first place. Or you could have just told him you'd already snarled at me to clear his schedule so you could order him to come along."

They both blinked at him, Kyoya from the middle of Xanxus' back. "Go. Fuck. Be happy and merry and sticky for all I care. It's not like I don't know what you two are doing. If you keep picking fights with each other like this, I'm either going to kill you both or make you move in together to keep it quiet while I work."

When they both snorted in unison at him, Tsuna figured things would be fine and waved a hand at them over his shoulder as he headed back to work. The slam of the front door and the sound of a car roaring out of the driveway told him they'd probably gone off to make up the way they usually did. Settling back into his chair at his desk, he glanced up at Reborn and shook his head, sighing.

"Now, now, Tsuna," Reborn said, chiding him gently, "everyone knows that tigers have to fight before they mate. Someone has to end up dominant. They get noisy too, until they get to the good stuff. Once they figure it out, things will quiet down again."


End file.
